clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying (Mwa Mwa) penguins
A "Mwa Mwa Penguin" (Pygoscelis adeliae turpitudo) is a subspecies of Adelie Penguin; usually identified by their clamoring for a parent. They aren't actually chicks, but fully grown penguins dubbed insane. The only known cure for Mwa Mwaism is Nummy Cakes. There is a company to help give a home to these penguins, this company is of course the BMMPF. They are infamous for their lack of proper English. Most Mwa Mwa Penguins are located in the Pet Shop, which conveniently doubles as an orphanage. Mwa Mwa penguins often "see" pets, such as a puppy, kitten, etc. They act like human babies and are usually curious. Mwa Mwa Penguins are also extremely vulnerable to minor things and are easily scared. Approach with caution. Most Mwa Mwa Penguins eventually obtain a parent... too bad for them. If they are taken to an igloo with furniture, they may knock it down or do other nasty things with it. For some reason,they are mostly seen at night. Soon after being "adopted" the penguin will usually leave them in some way, and return to the Pet Shop for more. Some Mwa Mwa Penguins will pretend to "grow up" and will change their clothes to normal clothing and speak proper English. They usually do this at a random time or moment. Obviously, if this happens they will no longer beg for a parent. They are dubbed Mentally insane by most, as they are fully grown and yet pretend to be chicks. Some penguins try to knock some sense into them, and hurt them, kidnapp them, scare them, and make them cry. Some even try to feed them to skuas! Slang and Translation * Mwa Mwa/mommy/mwommy = Mother * Dah Dah/da da/Doddy/Waddy = Father * Iggy/Igwoo = Igloo * Tum Tum = Stomach ache and/or food * Hwi/Wello = Hi * Woo= You * Broder= Brother * Sissy/Sissa/sista= Sister * Tank woo= Thank you * Booboo = Injury * Wuppy/uppy= Puppy * Wug/Wugz= Hug/Hugs * Hungwy= Hungry * Toesies = toes * Wittle= Little * Fwipper/Ipper/Wipper= Flipper * Meanie= Mean Penguin *Uppy Uppy=Wanting to be picked up *Uppie=Puppie Examples I loves chocwates. Chocwates is yummy. I wove to sing songs and eat pwie. This an expemplary quote of the Mwa Mwa Penguin dialect. Notable Mwa Mwa Penguins * Manny Peng - A very weird Mwa Mwa Penguin, who is currently in Owcatraz being taught by Mabel. * Joey - One of Manny's weird friends. He is being treated in Zürich. * Chubbs - Another one of Manny's friends who wears aluminum over his beak. He's currently owned by Diana144. * Mah Boi (penguin) - She has been doing this all her life. * Alebettina - She is a Mwa Mwa in Mwa Mwa Mode. * Flywish - He was the first penguin to adopt a mwa mwa penguin in the pet shop he has always been a mwa mwa penguin since the beginning of october and will only talk to everyone who is involved in being a mwa mwa penguin. * Luka Wryren - A Mwa Mwa Penguin in Mectrixctic's Army. He's suprisingly nerdy and has invented several things. Servants Along with Mwa Mwa Penguins come a whole leigon of slaves and staff of all kinds. Penguins would come to the pet shop and have penguins "hire" them to help with their Mwa Mwa Penguins. Usually the people who hire them pretend to have great wealth. * Butler: Butlers are often Hired by penguins. They come to clean the igloo, pretend to make food, ask who it is when a penguin enters, and they sometimes help with a Mwa Mwa Penguin. * Maid: Maids are like butlers, however, they are always females and they clean. *'Chef/Cook': Chefs (sometimes called cooks) are penguins who are hired to "make food" for the owner of the igloo. * Creepy Butler: They have the same duties as a standard butler. They commonly speak in third person language, and refer to their owner as "master" or "mistress". Many babies are afraid of these. They may be based off of various detective stories, of which "the butler did it". These have a nineteenth century air about them, and often dress in a similar manner. Trivia * Some Mwa Mwa Penguins were members of the Str00del Force, but left when they started fighting against Darktan. * Mwa Mwas often want Petguins. * A method of trickery some penguins use is putting on the Ghost Sheet and yelling, "BOO!!!". *They're also afraid as Ninjas. * They try to sneak into the borders of Scoodlepeep, like Petguin's *And their freaked out by Time Penguins. *The Leader is very cruel to them and he's even fed them to Orcas and made Leopard Seals Ditto them. *They're in the Penguin World Records for most annoying. *Sam Rudi hates most mwa mwa penguins alot and thinks they all should get marooned on a deserted island. Sam always asks Rockhopper to maroon them but he says "Yarr I couldn't last a minute with those nuts on me ship." *Yorkay Porkay is one of the meanest to them, she created her own force called the Mwa Mwa Attackers, they are set on destroying mwa mwas forever. *Willy the Penguin just HATES them. He finds them EXTREMELY annoying and he sometimes dangles them from cliff edges. He also screams in their faces and whacks them on the side of their head trying to knock some sense into them. *Mectrixctic finds Mwa Mwas very amusing, and recruits them to join her her army. The reason she likes Mwa Mwas is because she thinks they're funny, with the horrible annunciation and love of candy. See Also *Nummy Cakes Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Evil Armies Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins